Episode 2328 (25th February 1998)
Plot Emma is feeding Delilah. Tony tells her again that she cannot keep the horse. Kelly has been sick this morning and Donna asks what is wrong. Kelly is about to tell her when she ends up having a major row with Viv. Kelly storms off and even Vic admits that Kelly is in a terrible mood recently. Sam shows Kathy his homework. He asks for a lesson tonight. The Hutchinsons visit Outhwaite in hospital. Heather still doesn't want to take care of him when he leaves hospital and he doesn't want to be near her. He sends them all away. Kelly finds Emma and discretely asks her about giving birth and whether it hurts. As they are talking, Butch appears and tells Emma that he may have a solution to the Delilah problem. Jack asks Kathy to look after the children tonight. He is planning a romantic meal for Sarah. Chris has decided that he definitely wants Kelly to have the baby. She wants to discuss it more. Butch suggests to Emma that she puts her horse in Home Farm stables. He is sure that Kim will never notice and they can use her feed. He is willing to take responsibility if they get caught. Terry is put out because he has not been invited to Mandy's underwear party. Chris warns Tony that if any damage is done to Home Farm property, he will be held financially responsible. Roy insists that he look after Kim's horse because Butch, Emma and Will are in the stables. Kelly is worried what people are going to think about her once her pregnancy is announced. Chris wants to go and see the Windsors. Kelly is horrified at the idea. Kelly says that she is not ready to tell her parents. She knows how they will react. Marlon asks Will to ask Kirsty out so that he can have time alone with Lyn. He agrees to pay him £5. Viv tells Vic that Chris is coming round to see them tonight. She presumes that Kelly is in trouble. They row. Sarah picks Mandy, Lisa and Betty up for the party. Will invites Kirsty out to the cinema. She is shocked. The girls are looking through all the underwear. Sarah leaves early. Jack is busy making a meal, but he doesn't know what has happened to Sarah. Chris is at the Windsors. Vic senses that something is wrong. Kirsty tells Will that she really fancies him and then feels embarrassed. Vic has worked himself up because he thinks that Chris is going to sack Kelly. Then Chris tells them that they are going to be grandparents. Vic is furious. Kirsty asks Will to kiss her. Sarah feels guilty about missing Jack's meal. He looks at the underwear that she has bought and gets excited, but she isn't interested. Chris promises to look after Kelly, but Vic doesn't want to listen. They all argue so Kelly decides to go and stay with Mandy. Cast Regular cast *Will Cairns - Paul Fox *Emma Cairns - Rebecca Loudonsack *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh *Heather Hutchinson - Siobhan Finneran *Kirsty Hutchinson - Anne Marie Jowett *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dee Pollard - Claudia Malkovich *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Kim Tate - Claire King *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro Guest cast *Jed Outhwaite - Tony Melody *Trish Taylor - Lottie Ward Notes *First appearance of Donna Windsor since 16th October 1997 and first appearance of Verity Rushworth in the role. Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes